


I Didn't Choose the AsaNoya Life, the AsaNoya Life Chose Me!

by JaniceLikesStuff (janiceprouvaire)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiceprouvaire/pseuds/JaniceLikesStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Haikyuu!! Spring Fling</p>
<p>Asahi and Noya are living their lives in university peacefully. This was hard to write. Everything I write is so angsty but I'm so happy I did this. I really hope you enjoy this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Choose the AsaNoya Life, the AsaNoya Life Chose Me!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boniebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boniebelle/gifts).



> Okay so this fic is gonna be a little wonky probably because I have so many ideas for this and for you so instead of writing one long fic I’m gonna write a couple of tiny ones that are really just one fic about Asahi and Noya living together during university.  
> Basically, Asahi and Noya went to the same college and are playing on the same volleyball team and are living together as roommates and they are also in a relationship so yeah  
> Did I stalk your blog to see if you liked any prompts? Maybe a little. ;)  
> I’m rambling now so here’s your AsaNoya!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

The first night Asahi and Noya stayed in their shared apartment together, Asahi fell asleep first, and dammit Noya couldn’t take how beautiful he was. His long, chocolatey hair fanned out over the pillow in rich waves, and he looked completely and utterly at peace. His chest moved up and down slowly, and there was the faintest hint of a smile on his face. It took all of the restraint Noya had to keep him from kissing him as hard he could right there, and even then, he couldn’t resist a little peck on his boyfriend’s forehead.

Noya was honestly a little jealous of Asahi. One would think that with all the energy he expended during the day, it would be the simplest of matters to fall asleep at night, but the opposite was true. His energy expenditure just continued to rise until he was so tired that he would simply pass out, or until he forced himself to sleep, which still took forever.

That said, Asahi’s peaceful, drowsy expression made Noya want to curl up against the brunette and sleep forever. The way his face scrunched up when Noya placed the kiss on his forehead made him melt, and seeing his boyfriend so at peace like that made it all the more easy to fall asleep.

Noya’s visit to Asahi’s bedroom ended up developing into a nightly tradition. He’d stay up a little late watching television until Asahi went to bed, telling him to get to sleep soon, and Noya would wait until Asahi’s breathing slowed. Then he would slip into their shared room and lay down next to Asahi, taking in his long eyelashes and steady breathing. Then Noya would turn out the light, give Asahi a peck on the forehead, and whisper a quiet, “Good night, Asahi,” before allowing himself to slip into his own dreams.

That was until one night, when Noya got enveloped in an action movie that ran a little longer than he usually planned for, which is to say into the early morning. The movie finally finished with a grand explosion, and Noya yawned, ready to head off to bed, genuinely tired for once in his life. But, when he turned off the television, the room that should have been filled with silence, was instead full of soft, distressed noises coming from the bedroom. Noya rushed in, only to find his boyfriend still asleep, but obviously in a state of discomfort, with large tears streaming down his face.

“Asahi,” Noya said, rushing to the bed and shaking his boyfriend awake. “Asahi, wake up. Are you okay?”

The brunette blinked awake and wiped the tears from his eyes. With a watery smile, he tried to play it off like everything was totally normal. “Noya! Good morning! Why are you up before me?” His sleepy voice was cute, but would have been more convincing if he hadn’t woken up sobbing.

Noya narrowed his eyes, scanning his boyfriend for the source of his problems. “It’s one in the morning, Asahi. You were having a nightmare. Are you okay?”

The taller of the two gave a small nod to the affirmative. “Ah, y-yeah, I’m good.”

Still unconvinced, Noya asked again. “Are you sure? Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I just...” Asahi’s face fell, and the mask cracked, slowly at first, but then bursting open. “No. No, not at all. Just… stay here?”

“Yeah, okay,” Noya said, giving his boyfriend his most comforting smile and laying down and curling up next to Asahi. When they woke up like that the next morning, Noya was more well rested than he’d been in weeks.

* * *

When Asahi checked his phone on the bus after class, there was only one message on it, from Noya.

>> _If you were a tree, and I was a squirrel, I’d store my nuts in your hole._

Asahi could feel his face burning as it turned a sinful shade of red. He looked around to make sure that no one could see his phone, and then sent off a quick text in reply.

**_> >What are you doing, Noya??? I was in class!_ **

>> _The teacher doesn’t care. Btw, can u pick up some mcdonalds on the way home?_

There was a pause, and then a second text came through.

>> _Actually, don’t. You’re a good enough substitution, because I’m lovin’ it._

**_> >Noya, stop!!_ **

Strangely, the texts stopped, at least for a while. But then Asahi got back to their shared apartment, it turned out to be more hellish than the texts.

“Asahi,” Noya said as soon as the brunette sat down on the couch, looking deep into his brunette’s eyes, sighing longfully. “Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?”

Asahi flushed, but his eyebrows shot up in confusion. “Thanks Noya,” he said, smiling bashfully.

“Yeah, it’s almost like your father had sex with a carrot.”

Asahi’s face reverted to its previous shade, and he stuttered, barely able to comprehend the words that had just left his boyfriend’s mouth.

Noya’s eyebrows pinched, and he looked so concerned. “Asahi? I was only kidding…”

After a couple of seconds, Asahi finally calmed himself down enough to form a coherent sentence. “You’re weird, Noya.”

This time it was Noya’s turn to go red. “Asahi…” he whined. “That’s not how you’re supposed to react…”

Asahi laughed. “Hey, Noya, you know how you wanted to watch that one American show?”

“...Yeah?”

“You don’t need to. Instead of waiting for winter to come, I’ll just make you come instead.”

* * *

Asahi hated scary movies - despised them, in fact. Not only did the suspense make it feel like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, the amount of gore made him sick, and he was sort of prone to nightmares, as Noya had just recently found out.

So when Noya came up to him, begging him to watch an old American horror movie with him, Asahi knew he had to make a tiny sacrifice. Noya said it was older, and that made it milder, but the foreboding two hour run time said otherwise. After enough begging from Noya, and many texted reassurances from multiple friends, Asahi was thoroughly convinced, and decided to sit down with his lovely boyfriend, with every possible light in the living room of their small apartment on.

The movie started, revealing the words “Friday, December the Eleventh” over a city framed in black and white, the Japanese subtitles on the bottom of the screen. The story slowly unraveled, revealing a plot by one young woman, Marion Crane, as she tried to escape with forty-thousand dollars, and her time in the Bates Motel. Noya looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, but Asahi was thoroughly enthralled. Maybe this movie wouldn’t be so bad…

After the movie was over, Asahi yawned, and told Noya that he was going to go take a shower before bed.

“How?” Noya asked, his voice barely a whisper. “What if you get murdered?”

“Noya, that was super situational. Our landlord isn’t even around, and all of our neighbors are perfectly nice. Besides, there aren’t any peepholes in our apartment, and you’d see someone come in. Besides, I’d scream if anyone attacked me. I’ll be fine.”

Noya sighed dramatically. “Okay… but you’d better not get murdered. Maybe I should come with you…”

Asahi smiled softly at his boyfriend. “I’m not gonna get murdered, Noya. You don’t need to come with me. Watch something out here, and then when I finish up, we can go to bed together, okay?”

Noya hesitated, and then nodded slowly. “Make it quick, please?”

“Of course,” Asahi said, smiling.

Asahi purposely rushed through his shower, pulling on just a pair of boxers and pajama pants afterwards. He rushed out to pull Noya to bed, when he saw his boyfriend curled up on the couch like a cat, the tv blaring loud music from some show about lip-syncing.

“Noya…” he whisper-shouted, touching the brunette’s shoulder slightly. When it became obvious that the short boy wouldn’t stir, Asahi sighed and picked him up, carrying him bridal style into their shared room. He laid Noya on the bed, and carefully pulled the covers up over him, trying not to wake him. After making sure that Noya was absolutely peaceful on his side of the bed, Asahi walked around the bed and laid down himself, pulling the blanket over himself and wrapping his arms around his short companion.

When Asahi awoke in the morning, they had switched positions, and Noya was clutching him like a sloth. Asahi simply smiled.

The life that he had built for himself with Noya was a good one.

  



End file.
